


Be aware of your mind

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fear, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: John's in love with a man who fears  human interaction





	1. Chapter 1

people can say whatever they want , John knows for certain that he chose the right person to spend his life with .Harold is the smartest , kindest and most beautiful person on earth,and whoever thinks otherwise is the crazy one . people just don't know him ! Probably never will ! which will no one but their loss .

Dr.Iris asked to take things one step at a time with him and that's what John's planning to , he's very excited to have Harold to himself, alone with no one watching over them , no limited hours , no schedule . He'd already rented a beautiful apartment in a very nice building , people there are quiet and kind which is what he's looking for all for Harold's sake . Harold appreciate quietness , he's getting cra—  annoyed with loud noises . He's also not very good at human interaction , the man appreciate loneliness.

>>>>>>

_" Iris , what about that one "_

_" oh ! That's Harold "_

_" he doesn't look .... You know "_

_" he's quiet as long as he's alone_ "  >>>>

##

'good morning sweetheart ' john smiled to the phone , he knows that Harold isn't accustomed to such words .  


' hello John ' 

' are you awake ? ' John asked .  


'  I wouldn't be talking to you if I weren't ' he kind of deserves it . 

' can i come by ? ' John asked softly .Voice full of pleading .  


 ' no ' it came cutting .

' pleeeease ' he pleaded.  


' no ' again 

' just for ten minutes ' he said .  


' why ? .. No ' 

' i want to kiss you ' he started .

' John stop , alright ? '  he knows how uncomfortable those words make Harold feel    
' and suck that sweet tongue of yours ' he goes on until

' goodbye ' ..click .  John chuckled thinking of how much he'll enjoy having Harold with him on the same bed .

##

 Best friend's approval is a priority in many aspects of John's life and so for this matter . He's been very nervous to announce what he's planning to. 

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will explain their first meeting.  
> Chapter one represents the future events of the story .
> 
> You know ⊙﹏⊙

John's undercover work as a Master degree student in psychology was to get close to Dr.Campbell . Root said that she'd alerted the machine somehow. The doctor was an angel of a person , she's very kind with her patients, though he couldn't say the same about them and it's not like you could blame them ,they're just insane ! Some of them were extremely dangerous , other's calm enough that you'll start wondering if they're really belong to the asylum ...Like Harold , who keeps himself far enough from everyone else . 

Iris was very generous , she explained John almost everything his letter in psychology required . She allowed him to look through some of her patient's profiles and explained him so many difficult cases , He'd almost became an expert in psychology and the threat wasn't yet to dissolve .

He'd asked her about Harold , telling her that the guy deserves to be in library and not here . the doctor fixed him with a sharp glare that is completely different from her soft and sweet ones . She snorted and said that Harold's nice and calm as long as he's left alone . she warned him not to communicate with him at all .

' he can be really dangerous ' , she said .

It wouldn't hurt to say hello ' John thought to himself once the doctor left the place for an urgent matter .

Harold was Sitting under a tree in the garden , reading a book and surrounded by beautiful pigeons ' It seems a very ridiculous thing what iris said about him ', John thought .

" hey " John called softly. 

Harold let out a loud gasp and the book slipped of his grasp. 

" take it easy Harold " John crouched down in front of the trembling figure who backed away quickly from him .

" I'm John " John said , smiling at him and taking a small steps towards him .

" Help — somebody ple— " once he started yelling for help , John , quickly grabbed him and placed his hand over Harold's mouth to shut him up . Iris would be very disappointed if she knew that he talked to him .

" shhhhh , I won't hurt you .... Just stop yelling" he whispered gently as he pinned Harold down .

 Harold nodded, staring at him with a wet eyes that made his chest tight . Why can't he just follow the fucking orders ?!. He moved his hand away from him . Harold's big blue eyes are locking on his , he made no move to get up , Just watching John like a bird . 

" I don't think that you are a dangerous person , or crazy one " John said softly . Harold didn't say a word . 

John adjusted Harold's glasses .

Harold flinched but stayed quiet.

" see you later , I guess " John smirked .

Harold shook his head.

" as you wish , Harold " John chuckled .

## 

John went back to the library ,hoping for some new information that root had magically discovered .

He found Root and Joss fucking madly on the desk instead ....so no information ' , he guessed.

He cleared his throat to have the ladies attention.

It didn't work ! 

And Root Was getting pretty loud .

Maybe he'll call Shaw for assistance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Someone must have stolen Lenny's spaceman.

As funny as it is to see the staff freaking out of their minds , it also means thatl Dr Campbell might be in danger ! .

  
John rushed inside looking for her and he was right , she was there , trying her best to calm the big guy down,  thankfully it was working because he put the guy he's holding down  and oddly apologized for everyone after she handed him his precious spaceman.

John released the hold on his gun and breathed .

Harold was there ! sitting peacefully at the end of the hall facing the window and playing chess with himself ! great .

  
after their first encounter , John promised himself to leave the poor guy alone and stop creeping him out of his peace .

Well .He couldn't .

Harold's sitting there  with—irresistible — sign over his head. 

quietly, John approached him . Once Harold's gaze found His , Harold stood up from where he's sitting , looking around nervously .

" please go " his voice trembling .

" alright , alright " John started to back away from him " just wanted to say' hi " 

" hello ! . Now go away please " he said nervously . 

John smiled helplessly.

" I'm John " he tried again .

" you've told me so , I'll call for help if you don't leave now . I'm warning you " 

 John chuckled .

" I mean it ! Please Leave " he insisted.

" alright , Just , how about we play chess together , you won't have to play alone " John offered , hoping it will work . Iris said he's chatty sometimes when it's about things he likes ." we can talk about birds if you want ....? " .

Harold's face brightened . 

" b-but ..." He stammered.

" what ? " John asked . curious about what's Harold has in his mind .

" I'm... I'm not allowed " he said , sadly . 

" Dr.Campbell would be happy if— " John said.

" Not her . They ... You'll hurt me " Harold said , his voice cracking ..." all of you want to hurt me " 

" I would never " John said , softly . " Harold.who else want to hurt you ? " John asked , taking careful steps towards him. 

" No ! " Harold gasped in fear " Dr.Ingram , help " he called out . The tall blond doctor who John often see in Iris's office came in no time . 

He stood in between them , urging John to back away. John did so . The doctor was in Harold's personal space , speaking soundlessly with him . wiping away his tears . John wondered why Harold was feeling so safe around this guy ? What Ingram did to have Harold trusting him like this ? 

" my head . it hurts " John heard Harold's soft complains .

" what are you doing here ? " Ingram asked. Obviously annoyed " aren't you supposed to be in Iris's office ? stop wandering around the place " 

" sorry , have a good day sir " with that John left , hoping somehow that Ingram will be the fucking perpetrator they are looking for .

 

### 

" look who is here " shaw smirked " I'll give you two more days and you'll be a crazy too " 

" isn't he already is ? " Root ,joined her in the teasing .

" maybe if you worked on actually finding the threat and stopped fucking with Joss in work's hours , then you'll manage to save me from insanity " 

Shaw laughed. 

" how about you ? You find anything ? " now's Shaw's turn to answer .

" nothing' she said . bored  "  your doctor is boring as fuck " 

" fuck's not boring " Root added. 

" it is " Shaw insisted . 

" maybe all your fucking partners were boring " Root smirked at her .

" and you're not ? " Shaw smirked .

" and I'm not " Root smiled .

Shaw grinned .

John's waiting for them either to stop or to start fucking . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Control and Corwin are coming ! 

John , Root and Shaw all were extremely nervous ! Their two employers won't show up unless there's something wrong with the machine or they really fucked up ! 

' did you tell them about me and Joss ? ' Root asked him , she was trying her best to look less nervous . It wasn't working especially when she started chewing on her nails . 

' stop this ' John said , disgusted ' and No!  I didn't say anything about it ! ' 

' you think there's something wrong with the machine ? ' Shaw asked them .

' I don't know , the machine seems fine to me ' Root said . 

' you said something about — ' John asked but immediately interrupted by Root's chuckle.

''About your paranoid crazy bird ' She said wearing the most annoying smiles  ' are you afraid that I will tell them that you weren't keeping an eye on our number more than you do on him ? ' 

He really wished that he told Control about her and Joss.

Control and Corwin came in ,Alicia with her stone face and Control's looking as grumpy as ever . 

" are you planning on living in that damn asylum , John ? ' Control asked him . of course , he would  be the blamed one about everything ! not her beloved Shaw or the stupid nerd Root . 

' no ma'am ' He answered.  

' then why This case isn't closed yet ? ' she was trying her best to stay calm even though her sharp eyes were sparkling with anger and disappointment . 

' she's not a perp for sure and the threat ...' He said  , swallowing ' isn't yet ' he shrugged .

' the Threat ,John , is waiting for you to find it and not the opposite ' She mocked.

' John's mind is distracted by other things ma'am , he's trying for unprofessional relationship with one of the patients there . His attitude made him very suspicious for one of the doctors there ' Root said.  ' I'm sorry, John ' She smiled brightly at him. 

It took him all of his willpower to stay calm and gritted his teeth to keep a lot of words inside . 

' is that so ? ' Control asked .

John stayed quiet . 

' what about you Root ? Did you find anything about the doctor that John hasn't ? Shaw ? because I believe that you are a team , Right ? If John wasn't too focused on his work , you too should have ' Corwin asked.

Oh , he really likes this woman. 

Root's face was priceless . John didn't try to hide his smile . 

' No , nothing that to alert the machine ' she answered , 

' the machine already alerted you to look into this number ! You want it to tell you how to do it as well ?! ' Corwin asked . she looked pretty upset .

Root kept her mouth shut .

' she's boring , nothing is excited about her her . I'm surprised the machine kicked up her number ' Shaw told them .

' maybe there's something wrong with the machine , or it's one of those x-cases " Corwin said . 

' X-Cases ? ' John asked . 

' where the machine gives us irrelevant number to get our attention for the relevant one ' 

' so why not giving us the relevant one ? We are dealing with both of them  ' Root asked . 

' it doesn't say why  ' Corwin answered. 

' how many times this happened ? ' Shaw asked .

' rarely ' Control answered. 

 

## 

He's been in Iris's office , discussing a new patients profiles with her when ingram rushed inside . 

' they're here  ' He said , out of breath . His face is pale as a sheet.  

' oh ! Isn't supposed to be next week ? ' she asked .

' I told them . They said you know they are coming , are you ? ' Ingram asked her accusingly. 

Iris's face was unreadable . John didn't know what the hell was going! Who were those people ? What they want ?! .

' John , would you please excuse us ' she asked politely. 

' sure ' John smiled and left .

He tapped his earpiece , once he's out and started listening to them . 

Ingram was yelling. 

' he's not ready ' he was saying .

' there will be less simulations , I told them so ' she said ' he'll be fine ' 

' Root , are you hearing this ? ' John said .

' yes John !and I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this ' Root said .

' maybe the doctor isn't that boring after all ' Shaw joined them ' who is to bet that she's a perp ? ' 

' Shaw ! Human lives isn't a game to bet on . John keep your eyes open  ' Corwin voice came cutting.

####

' I have eyes and ears on the room ' Root said ' John , you won't like it ' 

' what is it ? ' he asked .

' your paranoid bird is there ! They are preparing him for something ' Root said .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until Control literally screamed in his ear to get his ass back to the library that he did so.He didn't want to leave harold there . on the line he can hear Control and Corwin  freaking out , they were saying something about another machine ! And an ex-coworker who they thought was dead .

Later on , Control told them about John Greer the man who participated in creating the Machine , who was a friend and a partner they never thought will turn against them . Control was the one who shot him , once she and Corwin knew about his Malicious motives to turn the machine against humanity ....Because , to him humans are simply bad code .

" we have to get Harold out " John said .

" no , we'll keep him there to find out what Greer's planning to " Control said , dismissively.

" He's not a Lab rat " John hissed " we don't know how dangerous this is !! It might kill him , or damage his brain "

" I thought it's already damaged " Shaw mocked , Both she and Root shared a chuckle that died in track under Corwin's deadly gaze –

It's what happens when you hire a sociopath and a murder-for-hire to save people " John thought .

""

Three days past and no sign of Harold , Iris said he's in a very bad mood so they are keeping him locked in his room so that he wouldn't hurt the others.

John knows better than to believe her . He wouldn't trust her anymore.

On the fourth day , Harold showed up . John saw him sitting out , on a bench , alone. His whole posture was drawn and weary . His face was pale as a sheet ,he looked more nervous and alarmed than before .

The last thing John wanted is to startle him , when he's so vulnerable , But how could he help him , if he left him facing all of this by himself ? .

Silently , John approached him and sat besides him . Harold tensed and shifted away from him but didn't leave or call Ingram or even shouted for help .

" hey " John calmly greeted him .

" h-hello , John " he stuttered , weakly .

John smiled helplessly —Harold calling him by his name was adorable .

John's eyes caught a glimpse of purple bruises on Harold's wrists before he pulled his sleeves further down . John pretended not seeing them But he burned with rage from the inside .

 

" Lenny is a bad code " Harold murmured softly , staring as the said guy who slammed one of the guards with a chair , shouting at him to give him back his spaceman .

" what does it mean , harold ?" John asked , hating to see the affects of Greer's standards on Harold .

" he should be eliminated " Harold said , staring at the guy , with a look of hate and anger .

" no , Harold , he should not ! " John said , carefully " he's just sick , he can't control his actions "

Harold pursed his lips and said nothing .

" did he hurt you ? " John asked "your wrist is hurt , Did Lenny do it ? "

For long minutes , Harold didn't say anything .

" not him ",Harold finally said , nervously.       

" then who , Harold ? " John asked .                 

 " M-Martine , she , she , t-tightly — "        Harold stopped speaking , looking around , nervously " p-pleass don't let her know , she'll p-put me on — on — w-wet s-simiulation — "   

" easy Harold , I won't let her know , I don't know even know her , what are the wet simulations ? " John asked .                               

" she a-and Mr.Lambert will — will — f-force me — " Harold was on the edge of panicking , His breath was coming in short gasps and his whole body was shaking , John didn't know what to do . Finally he wrapped his arms securely around him and just hold him there.

Harold resisted first unti he gave in and relaxed in his grip .

" shhh, relax , Harold" John said , trying to calm him down " it's going to be okay " he said , softly , rubbing lightly on his back . Harold — for long minutes just clutched tightly on him , burying his face in John's chest .

John only wished to get him out of this hell .

He will someday.

Just not today .


	6. Chapter 6

beep beep beep

_"well hello , little bird . How are you feeling? "_

beep beep beep

_"look at him , Martine, i bet its my fucking work"_

_"like hell Jeremy! .judging by how wet and scared he is! iam pretty sure its mine"_

beep beep beep beep beep

_"Mr.Lambert , Martine please behave yourselves and prepare him for the next simulation"_

_"yes sir"_

 

#####

They all sat in silence listening to the pained screams of the poor woman .Dr.Campbell didn't last long under Control's interrogation techniques and ended up spitting out everything she knows about Greer's plannings.

"the machine wasn't wrong when she gave us us her number" root said and then whispered the words "Control is going to kill her"

" speaking from experience? " Shaw teased.

" Control never tells the whole story of how the Machine and i both freaked her out of her mind " Root said ,defensively .

"we know that you became deaf afterwards" Shaw said,mockingly .At this a soft chuckle slipped out of John's mouth.

" you're jealous ,both of you . you're jealous that the machine picked me as her interface" Root's eyes started to blur .

"yeah yeah ,you're the special one" Shaw rolled her eyes in a deliberate defeat.its something always amazed john how caring and careful Shaw becomes sometimes when it comes Root's tears. 

 

 Control emerged out of the cage followed by Corwin who obviously wasn't happy about Control's techniques .Control peeled the gloves off her hands and threw them across the room by there feet.John couldn't miss the sparkle in Shaw's eyes at the sight of the bloodied gloves. what exactly went into the Machine's fucked up brain when it decided to hire them to save humanity!.

"kill him" control said firmly .

"kill who? " John asked ,puzzled at the sudden command.

"kill Harold"she answered . 

John had this urge of pulling her gun and putting a bullet in her head " why ?" he asks instead.

Usually , control wouldn't bother herself with details because he never asks for any But right now both he and control knows the need to explain.

 

 

****

Everything Control have explained and re-explained far too many times was forgotten the second John saw Harold. The- kill Harold - command was now -Protect Harold- and get him the fuck out of this place. The machine needs to learn how to deal with it's problems instead of destroying them and whatever has been installed inside Harold's head they'll fix it and the machine will tell them how. 

 

****

The shock, fear , disappointment and anger all reflected on Control's face the second John stepped inside the safe house holding Harold's hand in his.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
